


they say i did something bad (then why's it feel so good?)

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Stargirl Ficlets [3]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: "So,Stargirl," Cindy drawls, sounding far too smug for someone who's been pinned to the ground by her mortal enemy. "You've got me right where you want me. Now what?"Starshiv + "You make me want things I can't have."
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	they say i did something bad (then why's it feel so good?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/gifts).



> [here](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/post/623834364986392576/50-dialogue-prompts) is the list of dialogue prompts this is from!! this one is #48 for starshiv, and i've also done #50 for starcat and #13 and #32 for starsquad. requests are closed for now!!
> 
> the title is from "i did something bad" by taylor swift bc i saw a fancam for cindy using the song on twitter and i literally cannot stop thinking about it.

This is... what? The third time Courtney has ended up facing off against Cindy alone? And yet she _still_ hasn’t become more skilled or learned better than this.

They exchange blows somewhat equally this time, at least, but given that Cindy has a healing factor, the battle is still uneven. While Courtney begins to tire out, Cindy only gets more aggressive, slashing at Courtney with the blades protruding from her wrists rather than her staff, and so when Courtney sees an opportunity, she launches herself at Cindy, leading with her staff, and slams her into the cold, slightly damp ground.

They'd ended up in the park after a wild chase throughout the ISA's lair, because of _course_ they have an entrance to the tunnels in the park too. With Courtney holding the Cosmic Staff against Cindy's arms to keep her from reaching up and slashing her, she takes a moment to glance around and let herself breathe, doing a double take when she notices that the sky is turning a purplish-pink. _Is it already almost dusk? Have we really been fighting that long?_

When she looks back down at Cindy, she almost immediately regrets it. Somehow she'd failed to take into consideration how _close_ this hold would force her to be to Cindy, with essentially their whole bodies except for their faces pressed together. Even their faces are only inches apart, and Courtney's heart skips a beat as she recalls the fantasies she'd had about this very situation (albeit in a completely different context).

"So, _Stargirl_ ," Cindy drawls, sounding far too smug for someone who's been pinned to the ground by her mortal enemy. "You've got me right where you want me. Now what?" Courtney blinks, confused. It almost seems like Cindy is _flirting_ with her, but that can't be right. This is just another tactic to try to throw her off of her game.

"Why are we fighting?" she asks instead. It’s Cindy's turn to be confused, and she barks out a laugh.

"If you haven't figured that out yet, you're more stupid than I thought," she taunts her. 

"No, I mean _why_ are you doing this? You could join the JSA, get away from your father," Courtney suggests, looking imploringly at her.

Cindy scoffs, her face hardening. "Why would I want to get away from my father?"

"He locked you up in a room and _gassed_ you," Courtney reminds her, her brow furrowing in confusion at how Cindy could have already forgotten that. Cindy grimaces, a flash of pain going across her face before she reverts back to her old, bitchy self.

"Why would you want _me_ to join your little team, anyway?" Cindy asks, and it doesn't slip Courtney's mind that she's trying to change the subject, but she allows it anyway. She gets it--family ties are a complex thing.

"I know that you can be good, Cindy," Courtney insists. Cindy sneers at that, but Courtney fights on. "I've _seen_ you be good before. I know that you're capable of being kind, and that you're not just some unfeeling monster. Remember that time in chemistry? You opened up to me, and I opened up to you."

"But none of that matters, because I _kill_ people," Cindy stresses, looking bitter. "Just because I was nice to you once doesn't mean that I'm not still a murderer."

"Cindy, we're _kids._ Kids make mistakes, but that doesn't define who we are," Courtney argues. "Just because the ISA is all you've ever known doesn't mean that it has to _keep_ being that way."

"I'm not going to join you, Courtney!" Cindy snaps. "I don't _want_ to change. I _enjoy_ killing people. Why can't you just get that through your thick skull?"

Frustrated, Courtney slams her free hand against the ground. "You make me want things I can't have!" Silence comes crashing down on them, and Courtney looks away, unable to meet Cindy's eyes.

"You think that I _wanted_ to like you?" Courtney finally continues, shaking her head angrily. "Almost everything about you is a red flag, there's no denying that. And yet I still can't help but see the good in you, and getting proven right that there _was_ something there underneath all of your hatred and anger manages to overpower every single rational thought in my mind until the _only_ thing I can think about is how much I want to kiss you." It's quiet again for a long, horrible moment, until--

"Then do it," Cindy says, and Courtney twists her head around so fast that she thinks she might have gotten whiplash. She actually looks sincere, although as she chews on her lower lip she also seems _nervous_ (another feeling Courtney was unaware Cindy could experience).

"...What?" Courtney replies dumbly. _This was_ not _where I was expecting this to go._

Cindy rolls her eyes half-heartedly. "I'm attracted to you, too," she admits. "I don't really get it either, but there's obviously something going on between us. It doesn't have to mean anything, anyway."

Courtney narrows her eyes, trying to tell if Cindy has an ulterior motive. "It doesn't?"

"Just some casual kissing between frenemies," Cindy tries to tease her, but her voice comes out breathier than usual. Staring at her lips, Courtney instinctively leans in, and when they meet in the middle she forgets every reason why this is an absolutely awful idea. The chaste kiss quickly turns anything but, and Courtney is now grateful for how close they are as she grips Cindy's hip tightly, causing her to let out a loud moan against her lips.

"Cindy?" An all-too-familiar voice rings out from behind them, and Courtney stops in her tracks, closing her eyes tightly like it'll make their unwanted visitor disappear. _Déjà fucking vu,_ she thinks bitterly as she grits her teeth exasperatedly and begrudgingly rolls off of Cindy.

Next to her, Cindy looks just as annoyed as she is, if not more--after all, this is the _second_ time he's showed up and foiled her plans. "Hello, Henry," she says, her tone clipped. "Fancy seeing you here."

**Author's Note:**

> me 🤝 courtney: being murder apologists when it comes to cindy. anyways, check me out on my [tumblr](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com) for very similar content!!!
> 
> and as always, here's the link to the [blm carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)!!! please do what you can!!!


End file.
